


Evidence

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Something to Laugh About [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Oblivious Kara, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Alex is secretly dating Astra. Her heart stops every time Kara finds evidence of their relationship around her apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A warm-up crack fic. I barely wanna post this but the end made me laugh so-
> 
> Will have a part two ;)

It was another Danvers sister night and they were at Alex's apartment. The DEO Agent hadn't wanted to host it here at her place, but Kara had insisted. Alex was currently secretly dating Astra, Kara's biological aunt, and she was paranoid that Kara would figure it out.

_Especially when…_

"Really, Alex?" Kara pointed to her coffee maker. Dry creamer sat at the bottom of the glass pot. Astra had _insisted_ that was the correct way to prepare coffee and she pointed it out every time Kara brewed coffee for Lena. "I didn't know you did this too." Kara looked at her sister weird.

Alex shrugged and tried to play it off. "I, uh, read an article. You know I like good coffee…"

Kara nodded, "Maybe I'll try it next time." She pulled Alex to the couch, "Potstickers on the way?"

"Uh-huh," Alex laughed, "And ice cream in the fridge."

The Kryptonian threw a blanket over their legs and grinned at her sister. "You're the best."

_Then she turned on the TV._

Alex's Netflix account popped up and the Continue Watching and her Watchlist made her cringe. Astra was always watching those documentaries about Earth's geographical wonders or the wildlife- lately she had been fascinated with the ocean too.

She dared to look over to gauge Kara's reaction. She could practically see the gears turning in her sister's head. Finally Kara spoke, making a confused face. "You haven't watched this stuff since high school."

"Y-Yeah, but you know… Lately with the politics of environmental protection, I just thought I would rewatch a few."

"This is all Astra will watch at my house," She laughed, but it was more forced.

Alex, horrified that Kara was figuring it out, moved quick. She snatched the remote from Kara's grip, ignoring her noise of protest. "Hey, let's just watch Lilo and Stitch."

Kara looked pleased, the thoughtful look erased.

Their food arrived and Kara ate almost literally everything. Alex had claimed one box of vegetable fried rice for herself. She shook her head as she watched her sister eat, her chopsticks a blur as she devoured the food. She wondered why Kara didn't just tip the containers up and eat it that way.

"What the hell has Supergirl been up to today for this kind of appetite?"

Kara finally chewed her food. "Sorry, Ms. Grant kept me busy at work and then I couldn't eat during my lunch because Supergirl had to go stop a robbery."

Next Kara got out the ice cream; they passed the containers as the movie played on. Alex wasn't feeling the extra chocolate she had decided to try, so she let Kara keep that one as she lethargically ate the cookies and cream instead.

"You know, you and Astra are a lot alike."

"Yeah right," Alex scoffed, turning her head so Kara wouldn't see her freak out.

The Kryptonian put the emptied container and sticky spoon on the coffee table. "I'll be right back," She paused the movie and threatened, "Don't you dare keep watching this without me."

She went to Alex's bathroom and just as Kara was finishing washing her hands, she spotted it.

A long white hair stuck to the side of the bathroom sink.

_Wait a minute…_

There was a moment of clarity- understanding dawned on her at last. It was as though someone had flicked on a light switch. No wonder Alex always refused to go on dates that Kara tried to set up for her… She already had someone… 

_Wait a minute..._

The piece of white hair gleamed and Kara realized that Alex wasn't dating just a random someone.

_Wait a freakin' minute..._

"Oh Alex!" She called, her tone teasing. She held up the one damning strand and entered the living room. Alex turned and looked confused until she finally realized what Kara had. "Something you wanna tell me?"

Alex's eyes were wide. "Uh…" _Shit, shit, shit._

Kara grinned evilly and then laughed, "I didn't know you were into cougars!"

Alex felt her soul ascend.


	2. Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out about some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious!Kara is still oblivious! 
> 
> And Kara has been quizzing Alex on her mysterious cougar of a girlfriend. Every time it's the same answer: a snort. (Astra's in the corner trying not to pout, she isn't _that_ old...)

Kara's celebration for her recent promotion at CatCo was today and from the hallway Alex could hear the music and laughing.

Alex stood in front of the door as she ran a hand through her hair again, trying to untangle any kinks in it. Once she was satisfied that her hair wasn't a fuckin' mess (from fucking her mess of a girlfriend in the apartment elevator), she checked to make sure her pants were buttoned (yep) and her shirt was on correctly (also yep.) She cleared her throat nervously and finally knocked on Kara's door.

It flew open in a second, her sister grinning while the party raged on behind her.

"Hey, Alex! What took you so long?" Kara asked, not accusing just curious.

"Sorry," Alex had the decency to look sheepish, "I was doing stuff."

That's when Astra strutted down the hallway. She smirked and teased, "So I am stuff now?"

Alex smacked a palm to her forehead and Kara's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone!"

Astra reached up to touch the dark hickey she had left that Alex's hair couldn't cover. "And I thought you were joking…"

"You both better be joking!" Kara looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. Terror bright in her face as she realized the two people she loved the most, _her sister and her aunt_ , were together. _Like to-gay-ther…_

Alex watched as the Kryptonian basically shut down. She reached out to shake her sister's shoulder as best she could, a bit worried. "Kara?"

In some horrible slowed sequence, she remembered being at Alex's apartment. The anomalies that she called out flashed before her eyes. It was laughably obvious now and somewhere deep down (so deep down cause she didn't want to think of her two closest family members gettin' it on) _she knew_. She knew there was a lot more to Astra and Alex. She could tell by the way they acted whenever they were in the same room as each other…

"I think it is difficult for her to accept our relationship," Astra whispered to Alex.

The words brought Kara out of her stupor and she blinked back to reality. Alex had retracted her hand, looking fairly distressed. While Alex never usually pouted, she was working this one complete with slight crinkles on her forehead. There was a slightly hopeful look in her eyes, but she still looked ready to bolt away any minute.

Kara had seen that look too many times when Alex would come home from school and tell Eliza something great that had happened. It was the face right before Eliza either dismissed her or celebrated with her.

Astra had pulled Alex into her side, offering support. She knew her niece needed a moment to sort out her feelings. Even then though, Astra looked anxious. Her body curled into Alex's as much as Alex was into hers. Green eyes stared at Kara, waiting.

Kara opened her mouth, but no words came out. She sighed and tried again, "Look, I'm surprised but if you two are happy, then I'm happy."

Alex tackle hugged Kara and they laughed. Astra wrapped her arms around them both, hugging and lifting the pair up in a bear hug.

Their coming out was just another reason to celebrate at the party.


End file.
